Receptacle testers are used to verify the correct wiring of an electrical outlet. For example a wall outlet. A receptacle tester can be used to determine whether an outlet is functioning (i.e., would provide power and an appropriate voltage to an attached device for operation) and/or whether the wiring is safe (i.e., whether improper wiring could result in damage to the device or create a situation in which a person may receive an electrical shock).
Conventional receptacle testers have a body and a plug that extends from the body. The plug includes three prongs (one for hot contact, one for neutral contact, and one for ground contact). The conventional receptacle tester also has three indicators and a code label located on the body. Optionally, a ground fault circuit interrupter tester operated by a button may be available on the receptacle tester.